Artificial turf systems are commonly used for sports playing fields and more particularly to form artificial playing fields. Artificial turf systems can also be used for synthetic lawns and golf courses, rugby fields, playgrounds, and other similar types of fields or floor coverings. Artificial turf systems typically comprise a turf assembly and a foundation, which can be made of materials such as asphalt, graded earth, compacted gravel or crushed rock. Optionally, an underlying resilient base or underlayment layer may be disposed between the turf assembly and the foundation. The turf assembly is typically made of strands of plastic artificial grass blades attached to a turf backing. An infill material, which typically is a mixture of sand and ground rubber particles, may be applied among the vertically oriented artificial grass blades, typically covering the lower half or two-thirds of the blades.